


Riding a Werewolf like a Pony is frowned upon in this Establishment

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a piggy back from Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding a Werewolf like a Pony is frowned upon in this Establishment

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from one of those E-Trades commercials where the baby says ‘Apparently, riding the dog like he’s a small pony is FROWNED UPON IN THIS ESTABLISHMENT!’

Tonight was not his night.  First; he had been blown off by Scott on his **_birthday_** because there was a chance that he would get to touch boob because Allison’s parents were out of town (probably killing poor innocent werewolves).  But come on.  It was his birthday!  The day of his birth!  It was should be a national holiday for crying out loud!  And Scott, his _best friend_ was missing it for some girl!  It was bad enough that his father was out of town because he had to testify at a court in another state.

This sucked.  He was completely alone for his birthday and after sitting around that the bowling alley for two hours before getting the shove off by Scott; he was forced to drive home alone to wallow in delivery pizza and a pint of Ben and Jerry’s.

Only his day was utter shit so of course he couldn’t simply drive home without that going to hell too.

He pulled over to the side of the road; fully ready to change out his flat tire with the spare when he noticed that it wasn’t one tire; but two that had gone flat…at the same time!

“My life sucks!  Well at least it isn’t raining!”

There was a large crash of thunder and lightning streaked across the sky before the first drops hit him in the face.

“I just had to say it…didn’t I!  FUCK.  MY.  LIFE!”

He jumped back into his car and called the tow truck; but as his day had already gone to totally shit; they told him that they would be unable to get his car until morning because of the storm.

Stiles sat in his driver seat and began banging his head against the steering wheel; causing the horn to go off over and over again.  He sat back slowly before looking down at his phone.  He called Scott; but there was no answer.  He called Allison and there was still no answer.  He took a deep breath and dialed Jackson; who answered.

“Why the hell are you calling me Stilinski?”

“Look, normally I wouldn’t; but I got two flats and the tow truck can’t come out.  I’m stranded.”

He heard laughing.  “Sucks to be you!”  Then the jackass simply hung up the phone.

Stiles let out a frustrated growl that any werewolf would be proud off before huffing as he looked down at his phone again.

There was only one more person to call.

Derek.

Stiles took a deep breath before dialing Derek’s phone number.

“What?”

Derek sounded like his usual grumpy self.

“Don’t hate me…or eat me…but I have two flat tires and it’s raining and the tow truck can’t come and I’m stranded and please save me Derek!”

There was silence for a moment and Stiles had a feeling that Derek was trying to process what he had just said.

There was a small sigh that left Derek’s lips.  “Where are you?”

Stiles gave his location and sat back to wait for Derek to come save him.

 

***  
  
Stiles tried looking out the window.  He wasn’t seeing any car lights and he didn’t really know where Derek was or when he would get there.  It was raining so hard now that it was impossible to see out the windshield.

It would be worse if you were driving so he didn’t know if Derek driving was such a good idea.

Apparently Derek didn’t think so either because he heard a loud growl from outside before a clawed hand opened his passenger door.

Derek stood there in full alpha glory.

“How is this supposed to work exactly?  You didn’t bring a car.”

Derek growled before pointing to his back with one paw like hand.

“Oh my god…you want me to ride you?  Are you serious?”

Derek gave a grunt of conformation before taking to all fours and shaking the water out of his fur.  Stiles shrugged and slipped out of the car before locking the doors and tossing one leg over Derek so that he was sitting on his back as if he was riding a horse.

“This is so awkward.”

He yelped as Derek started moving forward.  Stiles gripped at Derek’s waist with his thighs and laced his fingers in the fur of his back.  When Derek felt that he had a good enough grip; he began running through the forest with the teen on his back.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the newly rebuilt Hale house.

“What the fuck!”

Standing on the porch was Scott, Allison, and Jackson.  Jackson had an eyebrow raised in confusion while Allison was giggling and Scott looked like nothing in the world would ever make sense again.

“S…Stiles!  You can’t just ride the alpha!”

Stiles slipped off of Derek and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well, apparently riding the alpha like he’s a very large horse is frowned upon in this establishment!”

He looked away from Scott in annoyance before noticing that Allison was blushing and trying to look anywhere but in his direction.  He turned to see that Derek was now human again…and very much naked.

Stiles yelped before running up the steps and stumbling into the house.  When he entered he noticed the streamers, snacks, and the large cake.

Suddenly it made sense.  This had all been set up. 

“This is…a surprise party?  So everything tonight…it was all a set up.”

He turned to look at Derek who was now dressed and laughed softly.

“You probably even the reason my tires went flat!  You just couldn’t rent me a pony so you let me ride you instead!”

He thought he saw the ghost of a smile and a blush on Derek’s cheeks.

“Actually…the tire thing…well Stiles…you just have really shitty luck.”

It didn’t matter though; because here he was with his friends; his pack…who had set up a surprise party for him.  He had never been so happy.


End file.
